Nightmares of Lost
by the-yetis-love-anime
Summary: Naruto dreams a painful memory, but when he wakes up, his wife is there to comfort him.


He could hear the quick footsteps. He heard someone coming, but never really expected it to be her. When he saw her, that unforgettable night-colored hair and lavender eyes, he was afraid. _No, not her. Not Hinata, please_. It wasn't as though he wanted any of his friends to put themselves in danger right now, especially to save him from Pain, but these feelings were amplified for Hinata.

Because she was the one to encourage him. Even though he thought she was "weird", he never felt disgust from her, he never felt judged by her. Because she was also the one who showed him what bravery was. Her fight against Neji back when they were young proved to him that someone can still face a power that is stronger than them. And to fight it, nobly and gracefully. That's why it couldn't be Hinata. Hinata shouldn't be the one to come out here and face the cruelty that was Pain.

" _What are you doing? Get away from here! You're no match-"_

" _I know. I'm just being selfish… this time I'll be the one to save you, Naruto"._ And those words hit him. What did she mean? He had always been the one to save himself. Until he met Iruka, and Kakashi… but he knew how to survive alone. " _Because you helped me put myself on the right path… You changed me! Your smile changed me… That's why I'm not afraid to die… because I love you."_

Barely did he have the time to register her words, that Hinata woke her Byakugan and took her stance. In the state that he was in, the only thing he could do was watch.

And then she turned around and kicked one of the black sticks and broke it. And just as suddenly as she began her attack, Pain ejected her from her position.

" _Hinata!"_ But he saw the fierceness in her eyes. That same courage that seeped in to her face many years ago during the Chuunin exams, but this time it returned tenfold. She was afraid, but she was determined: a quality of hers he silently admired. And she continued to surprise him as she activated her Twin Lion Fists. It was clearly a Hyuuga style, but flowed more than what he remembered from his own fight with the genius cousin.

And once again, she was airborne. And to his horror, she plummeted to the ground. Lifeless. He can't remember how many times he called her name, just trying to get her to open her eyes, to show that she was still alive. When she finally did, a rush of relief went through him. _She's okay._

But then she stood up. Seeing this, Naruto felt shock. Then regret. Guilt. Shame. _"Stop. Don't come, Hinata"._ But she did. She fell. She _crawled_. Still, she came to him.

" _I stand by what I say. Because that's my Ninja Way"_. He knew that he had heard those words before. They were his mantra. A saying that he would repeat to himself and others, as a way to show the world that he would become Hokage, that he would protect others, protect the ones he loves. The ones he loves. Hinata.

She was graceful, as she is in everything she does. Her body flying and turning in the air, as though the wind had invited her to dance. And then the moment was gone.

 _Crash!_ He could hear the sound of bones cracking from the impact just feet away from his eyes. He could hear the sound of skin being pierced as Pain impaled her.

" _Out of love, sacrifice is born… Hate is born and we are able to experience pain"._ And then it was confirmed. He shouldn't be loved. Those who loved him would only disappear… because of him.

"Naruto-kun!" He heard as he woke with a startle. He was sweating, but felt so cold at the same time. "Naruto-kun. Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes were still rather glazed over as he looked towards the shadow of his wife in bed. "What?"

"You were wrestling around and shouting. Are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"What? Yeah. I'm okay. Bad dream I guess," he turned his body to face her. The look in her eyes told him that she wanted to hear about this dream. But he just grabbed her, tucked her into his arms and listened to her heart beat. "I'm never letting you go. No one will ever touch you again".

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know why you chose me. But I'll make sure that you're always safe. I promise you, Hinata. You'll never be hurt again," he whispered.

Hinata wanted to give back the words, but she knew what he needed right now was assurance that she would not leave him. As she settled into the warmth of his embrace she decided that she would address his nightmares some other day. For now, she was just happy that she could hold her husband, who, so many times, almost left her grasp.


End file.
